Dreaming
by 17vampire
Summary: Bella is just a baby when she is found alone in the woods. But what happens when Carlisle finds her? read to find out. Please R&R! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's my second story that I am working on. Please review.**_

_**kittypower**_

_**Dreaming **_

_**Chapter one**_

**Cpov**

I and my wife Esme were hunting.

Then we smelt an unusual smell. "honey do you smell that?" I nodded"It's coming for over there." I said and we ran to the source.

"It's a baby" I took it and put it in my arms. "It's a girl but what is she doing all the way out here? She is so little I think we should look after her." I said to my wife. I could tell that joy overtook her because before she was changed, she had lost her only child. "Honey she might have family so we might have to give her over." With that her hopes fell. "But now we will be her family." She smiled.

When we got home, Edward was standing in the door way. Damn it, I forgot about his mind reading abilities.

"Carlisle you can't bring it here. This could ruin us." He yelled at me.

"Well what could I do? She was all alone in the middle of the woods. She has a family looking for her right now." He shook his head.

"Her parents are died now, Carlisle. Every one is looking for her now. You might as well get rid of her." He said.

"Actually she has no family now. They're all died now." Said Alice who came walking over to me. And took her out of my hands." We should keep her."

"Well I need to go somewhere where she won't bother me. Goodbye every one." And with that Edward left. For who knows how long.** (an- he will come back I promise!)**

"Her blood sings for him Carlisle. Give him some time. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan." Alice said

"You had a vision about this Alice?"

"No it's on her necklace. See?" she had said showing me a necklace with her name in scribed in it.

"Anyways I should exam her to make sure she is okay." I took her to my office and examined her." She's healthy just a little hungry. On cue Esme brought a bottle of milk to the baby and held her.

"My mothering instincts have never gone away." She said while feeding little Bella. Bella is a great name for her.

**Next Day**

The Baby was handed to every person in the family. Every one loved her. If Edward was still here he would really have loved her. By the end of the day we had a bedroom set for her. Alice started to hum a beautiful lullaby for her while she rocked her back and forth.

"Alice sweetie can I hold her?" asked jasper." Are you sure honey?" "Yes!" and with that Bella was a sleep in his arms. And was dreaming.

_**Thank you for reviewing!!!!!**_

_**kittypower**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was really surprised with all of the reviews that I got. Thank you for reading and reviewing it for me. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Kittypower**_

Chapter 2

**Alice's pov**

It's been 5 years since Edward had left us. Bella is so energetic. But when I bring any word or form of shopping, she runs to Jasper to get away from it. She is the funniest kid I've seen in years. She loves to trip and fall done the stairs, which of course one of use is there to catch her. She also runs into Emmet and falls backwards and he laughs his head.

"Bella what do want for your birthday this year?" I asked her. She was going to be six on September 13th.

"It better not be any cloths Alice. You of all people should now that. Now the only thing that I want is my parents back." She started to cry. Ever since we told her that her real parents died when she was a baby. She has been asking that every year for her birthday.

"Then maybe it is good thing that you are going to school."

"But I don't want to go Alice."

"You have to .besides you will meet kids your age and make a friends and all the joy of kindergarten." I gave her a hug then pushed her up the stairs and into the tub for her bath. "Do you need help Bella?"

"No not really." She replied.

"Okay if you need any help let me Know. I will get your pjs ready." I got her favorite lime pj set on her bed and waited for her to come out. She came out with a towel around her and her hair dripping on her carpet.

"If you are ready for bed-"I started but she shook her head. I got her comb and started to brush her hair. I French-braided her hair and she fell asleep in my lap. I put her to bed kissed her cheek and left her to her dreams.

**Bella's pov**

Every night I would get nightmares. But I will always be comfort by my family. Every nightmare I have is the same one but I keep forgetting what it was when I wake up. But I remember it when I'm having it.

**Nightmare**

I'm running for dear life. I run into a most remarkable person like my family. But with red eyes instead of gold. It looks at me then leans down to my neck and it looks like its going to bite me so I wake up.

**End nightmare**

I wake up panting and sweaty and my family is by my side. They are all telling me to come down. And try to go back to sleep. But Emmet spoke up.

"Bella can you remember anything from your dreams?" from clowning around to serious attitude.

"No I can't" That's all I said then everything blacked out.

**Next Day**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I quickly got dressed and flew down the stairs. Bad idea. I tripped and Emmet was there to catch me. "Thanks Em, got to get ready for school."

"No problem, squirt." They always have funny names for me. I don't like it. I got to the kitchen and to the table where my pancakes and bacon was waiting. Esme, my mom, was washing dishes.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said.

"Good morning mom." I replied

"Now Bella remember what we said about calling me that."

"To call you Esme, yeah I know but you are my mom."

"Thank you now hurry up. Alice is going to do your hair and drive you to school." She said while I was eating. I finished and put my dishes with Esme, and went to Alice.

"Alice I'm ready!" I yelled she startled me.

"You don't have to yell you know. I can hear you perfectly. Now let's do your hair. She did my hair into two French braids after taking my other one out. "There you are done. Jasper come and look at Bella." He appeared out of now where and said "Bella you look so adorable."

"Are you ready for school Bella?" asked Alice. I nodded.

We got into her Poche and were headed to my school. When I got there many kids my age were there playing and I was very nervous. A big lady came over to me and Alice.

"Hi you must be Isabella Swan." I nodded. I had to use my old name because they wanted me too. "Hi I am Mrs. Coin. I will be your teacher for this year. Who are you?" she asked Alice.

"I'm Bella's older sister Alice Cullen. I will be dropping and picking her up after school. Okay Bella I will see you after school Bella. Good bye Mrs. Coin." Then she left me to defend for my self in this place I call heck.

They day went very fast and I became friends with a girl named Angela. She look just like me. Brown hair, brown eyes and the same height. I waited and waited but Alice didn't come. I decided I should walk home. I thought the fastest way to get to the house was through the woods so that is the way I went. Big mistake.

Just like my dream had started, I was running through the woods. Then there was a man coming towards me. I looked in to his eyes they were red…

_**Sorry to leave you cliffy. But I thought it would be fun to see if you guess who it is. Guess!!!!**_

_**kittypower**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I love reviews hope you like the new chapter. **_

_**kittypower**_

**Bella's pov**

Those red eyes were very scary just like a nightmare that you can't wake up from. Then I heard someone screaming at me.

"Bella do what ever you can to get away." I turned and saw Alice screaming at me. I started to scream.

"Let go of me you meany." I said over and over again. I was kicking and screaming and then I fell to the ground. I got up and ran to Alice. I tripped twice until I reached her. I was crying very hard. Alice picked me and said "Close your eyes sweetie" I did that and we were all ready in the car.

"What were you doing in the woods alone, Bella? I thought we told you to stay out of them." I was crying too hard to answer, and Alice saw that.

"Who was that Alice?" I managed to get out.

"I tell you later, but didn't you wait for me? I was really worried when I got there and they said 'she already left' that made me very scared." Alice said, but yet she didn't shed a tear. "Were here Bella, but you need to tell Esme what you have done."

"All right. I am very sorry Alice." I said while crying. The rest of the car ride home was sliecent. When we got home every one had a worried face on them. I was really scared.

"Its al right Bella, we just need to talk." Said Carlisle

It took the whole evening to tell me that they were vampires. They also told me what they could do. Last they told me how they had another son named Edward who ran away when I first came here. But I could tell that they weren't telling me something to me about him. But I didn't mind at all. At last I know their secret.

I got used to the fact that they were vampires. And they way they really acted were very funny.

"Alice, remember that day when we were in the woods. Who was that?" she looked very sad when I asked that. "I really need to know Alice." I said. She sighed.

"His name is James. He killed your real parents. We took you in and kept you safe from him. He wants to kill you for some reason, and we don't know why." She said. I was confused.

"He wants to kill me?" I asked. She just nodded.

_**Thank you for reading. I love reviews.**_

_**kittypower**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I love leaving every cliffy. Because it gets you guessing on what could happen. So here is the next chapter.**_

_**kittypower**_

**Bella's pov**

It's been 11 years since I was told that I was living with vampires. And was told that one left because of me. His name was Edward. Maybe I was really into the idea that I had another brother out there or not. Then the door rings.

"I'll get it." I yelled, but of course they could hear me even from a whisper. I open the door to a god. He looked like a vampire to me but everyone should look at him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"The question really is who the hell are you? I live here." he replied.

"No I lived here my whole life. CARLISLE!!!" I yelled.

"Yes Bella? What's wrong?" I pointed at the some-what god now. He looked at who I was pointing at. "Edward? Is that really you? It's good to see you again, my son." I was stunted.

"This is the guy who ran out when I was first brought here? This is just wrong. Alice!" I needed to calm done.

"Yes Bella I knew he was coming. So please don't hurt me." She said going into defensive mode.

"I really doubt I could hurt you Alice."

"Wait a minute, here." Edward started. "So you know about us?" he asked.

"Well it kind-of looks that way doesn't it. I knew about it when I was six. After I was attacked." I whispered the last part. I didn't like strangers knowing my past.

"So this is the baby that you guys took in when you found her in the woods. So you guys find the killer?" he asked. Then that started the waterworks for me. And I ran to my room trying not to trip.

**Alice's pov**

"what was that for Edward? She doesn't understand what really happen to them. So I want you to go to her room and apologies to her right now." I yelled at him. He deserves after all he's done.

"Where's her room?" he asked.

"Where you were living when you lived here." I shouted in his face.

"What's all the commotions he—Edward your home!" said Emmet with Rosalie at his side.

"YOU WHAT! YOU GAVE MY ROOM TO A HUMAN GIRL I DON'T CARE ABOUT!" he shouted at me.

_We both now that it is the different way you just said. Because you do care about her, don't you?_ I thought to him. I remembered that he can read my thoughts.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME ALICE!" just after he said that Jasper came to my side and Esme to Carlisle side.

"Jasper." That was all I had to say because he released waves of calmness through out the room.

"I'm going to her to apologies now." That was all he said. He was already to her room. My plan was working. Hahahahahah

**Edward pov**

I was happy to return home after all these years. But when I encountered Bella and her scent, I wanted to run away. But I can conquer this. I am her in front of her room. I have to apologies to her. I knocked on her door.

"Go away Alice!" she said with venom. Surprising. I couldn't hear thoughts.

"It's not Alice, Bella. It's Edward. Can I come in?" I asked hoping for a no so I don't have to apologize.

"Sure why not. So you can keep making fun of me." she said bitterly.

"I thought you new everything. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Or make you cry. I just didn't mean to hurt you."

"Apology accepted, now get out before—"I cut her off.

"Before what? Bella."

"Before I get Emmet to literally kick our butt out of here."

"This was originally my room, you know."

"Well now it's not so get your butt out of here. Emmet!!!" she yelled

"I'm going I'm going sheeh…" I said while getting out of her room fast.

"What did you do to her, Eddie?" Emmet said to me.

"Don't call me that if you know what's good for you, Emmet. I didn't do anything but apologize to her." I said.

"Watch your angry Eddie." He said

"Oh that's it." I said while smashing him into the wall.

"Boys stop it right now. We have a human in the house you know." Said Emse

"Yes mom." We both said and then we went our separate ways. Then Alice runs to me.

"Tonight is movie night." She announced.

"No Alice I am going to bed early." Bella had said. Alice raced to her room.

**Bella's pov**

"I hate having movie nights, Alice. So don't make me." I said. Because she would give me the most improper clothing. And I would always blush when every one looked at me.

"Ah too bad. Besides be a good sport. It's been 16 years since we've seen him. It's like a welcome home party." She said while going through my lime colored room for where I stashed them. She always fined them. "I found one where you look find in."

Yeah right. I was an ocean blue silk tank top with lace and bottoms just like the top. I hated to wear these ones. They were showing too much of me.

"Alice I love them but why these ones." I asked

"You are trying to set me up with Edward, aren't you?" she nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Ugh. Alice I hate him he doesn't even care about me-"

"How do you know?" he asked.

I hide be hide my bed because I was still changing. "How dare you enter here before you knock? Get out know because I am changing." I shouted at him. I felt blood rush to my head. I blushed.

I was finished changing and went down stairs. The movie was starting and I sat next to Alice and Jasper. I was really tired and fell asleep on someone. I wonder who it was.

_**Hope you like it. I do not own twilight. But I wished I owned Edward. Please review.**_

_**kittypower**_


	5. please read

_**This is not a chapter but please read this:**_

_**Do to the fact of the ElAs and school, I probably won't update until next weekend so please don't hurt me. (I like saying that!) If I can update I will so please be patient with me.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**Kittypower**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was sick for two days and missed a lot of school work that was very confusing to make out. But now I am okay with everything, and since I didn't update in a while. Guess what? You guys get a longer chapter. And I really like reviews.**_

_**Love all of you….Don't own twilight. But I wished I owned Edward.**_

_**Kittypower**__****_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Bella's point of view:**

I woke up to the sun shine in my window. Not knowing how I got into my bed because I remembered falling asleep on someone, not even knowing who. Even though it was the summer, it still felt like I had to go to school. I got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Then the perverse flooded back to me. Then I remember none other then that conniving Edward. How dare he come back after all these years with no warning? Then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Honey it is me, breakfast is ready." Esme told me, out side of the door.

"Okay I will be there soon." I heard her go done the stairs. Then I picked out a white tank and a green v-neck, with jeans and pink socks. Maybe Alice will be happy with something she got me for my sixteenth birthday.

I went down the stairs trying not to trip. With my luck, I didn't trip at all. When I got to the kitchen I smelled pancakes with bacon. I sat down and my plate was already there with some orange juice.

"Thanks mom." I said. While she was cleaning of the counters I was eating my breakfast with care so I didn't choke.

"Bella!Bella!Bella!Guesswhat!Guesswhat!We'regoingshopingtoday!"Alice said while jumping up and down in place. _**(A/n: If you couldn't get it was, Bella! Bella! Bella! Guess what! Guess what! We're going shopping today!)**_

"Hello. Human here. I can only hear so much." I said trying to understand what she had said. She opened her mouth to say something but I bet her to it. "If it deals with shopping, I am not going." she pouted.

"Why not?" she said while trying to act like a two year old. I had to hold back a laugh that would have gotten me into a lot of trouble.

"Well, my closet is overflowing with junk already. I still have to finish cleaning my room, I am in a really good book and we have the whole summer to do this kind of stupid stuff. So there. Besides I really don't want to go shopping. Or like it for that matter."

"Fine but you have to promise we have to go shopping soon. If you don't…well lets leave it to that." She stormed out of the kitchen. I finished my breakfast. Put the plate to Esme, and went upstairs to read Wuthering Heights.

I got to my room when I heard a piano playing in the distance. I followed the noise until I bumped into the attic door. I was forbidden to go up there when I was a child. But it always got my curiosity going. So I opened the door, unknowing that it was unlocked, and stumped up the stairs. The music sprigged louder with every step I took.

I got to the top to see none other then Edward himself. He was playing the piano while his eyes closed and humming to the music. This would be the perfected opportunity to get back at him for when he walked on me yesterday. So when I got the right chance to yell, I would.

"You know that won't stop me from hurting you." He said.

"What? How do you now I was up here?" his were now open and looking right at me.

"Your smell, it's wonderful, so I could smell you from miles away. I could very well hurt you know. And you ask why. I say because since I smelled you, it smells very delicious. I want to cause you pain, but then Esme would kill me." he was right be hide me in an incite and breathing in my smell. I was frightened.

"Well what ever. See you later. Idiot." I said the last part in my head. I stared my way done the stairs, and then I tripped. When I thought my day could any worse. But I didn't reach the ground. Instead a pair of very muscular arms held me from my impact. "thanks." I mumbled. I stood back up, straighten my shirt and went done the stairs.

I made it to my door with out hurting my self. I opened my door to see my book on my bed, so that is where I went. I got on my bed and read with my ipod on and reading Wuthering heights. I guess I was still tired from movie night last night, because the next thing I know is that blackness was coming over me.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Esme looking at me.

"Yeah I am, just tired." I yawned.

"Okay when you're ready, dinners done." She went out the door and left me too get up. I got up and started down the stairs. I tripped again. And again I didn't touch the ground. I heard a chuckle. I looked up to see Edward.

"Is this a habit of yours?" he asked.

"Yes it is. And if you were here when I was growing up, then you would have certainly have known." He face turned in to a frown.

"Hey I was just kidding." He said while still holding me.

"Well I wasn't. Can you let go of me?" then his smile came back.

"You have to say please!" he said with a devil grin.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!NO!NO!" I screamed in his face.

"What is going on- oh eddy found himself a girl." Emmet said while having a booming laugh that surrounded the whole house.

"Not funny Emmet. I tripped, he caught me and now he won't let go of me. Can you help me?" of course it sounded like a statement more then a question.

"No can do little sis, Rose will kill me." He said with a laugh.

"Why can't-"I was cut off by Edward.

"You don't want to know." he said finally letting go of me.

"Finally, I was starting to think you actually like me." He started to grin even more.

"Ew, Disgusting." I ran to the kitchen to get dinner. I ate dinner. Washed my plate, and went to the living room. But I was the only living thing usually in there.

When I got there Alice and Jasper were there and just in each others arms. I turned to leave them alone but Alice said something.

"Bella, we know that you know that Edward likes you." Alice said.

"So? Why would I care? I asked.

"Because he is our brother and we don't want to see him alone. It kills us when he doesn't have someone to cherish at Christmas. Or to give love at valentines, or birthdays. Just give him a chance." asked Alice.

"Let me think about it…um…no. I just don't care fro him that way. Or any way for that matter." I said. Then they put frowns in their faces.

"Fine." They both said. I went up stairs to go to sleep. When I did. I felt something to my lips. I looked it was….

_**Ha ha. I left you cliffy… put every knows who it is right? Right.**_

_**Love reviews :)**_

_**kittypower**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys… sorry for not updating, but I had a midterm that I had to study for. So again I will make this chapter a very long one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I wish I owned Edward.**_

_**kittypower**__****_

**Bella's point of view:**

I looked to see nothing be hide me, once again. I looked around but all I see is the shadows from the window, and pure blackness. I put my head back on the pillow, hoping that more sleep will come to me. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you." A masculine voice asked.

"Um, sure." I replied. The door opened and in walked in Edward. "What is it you want Edward?" he looked sad. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Um…I am not sure how to say this." he said.

"Yes?" his eyes narrowed.

"Alice wanted me to tell you that…well…um…" he stuttered.

"Well? What is it?" I pressed.

"Alice saw the guy same guy who tried to kill you when you were little." That caught my breath.

"What?" I asked, felling like something knocked the wind out of me.

"Alice, she saw a vision of you being killed by a guy named James. We have to move as soon as possible." He said all in one breath.

"What? Why? I can't, I can't." I said.

"Why not? You are the most beautiful girl I've ever meet. I like you. Your fun to watch." He said with a smirk.

"Why do you care about me? I was just a burden of your life when they found me. You will die when you try to save me. I will lose everything I loved." The stupid tears started to pour out of my eyes. He took me in his arms and the tears just kept on pouring out. "I love you."

"What? Did you just say-"I nodded. "Well I have a secret of my own." I looked up to him. "I love you too." We looked into each others eyes. He lined to me. I stopped breathing. Then as we were just about to kiss, some one barged into the room. We turned around to see Emmet about to pass out.

"Ah, how cute, you finally were about to kiss her. Boy did I come in at a bad time." He exclaimed.

"What does he mean 'finally about to kiss her'?" I asked.

"Well, every since you first came to the family, Jasper felt a unusual tingle of love between me and that I feel for a baby, which you still are the baby to me. I loved you and was afraid to kill you. But I love you so much. Now Emmet thank you for telling me we are leaving in the morning, but poor Bella here needs to sleep, or she will be un happy." He said.

"But-"Edward cut him off.

"I said go. NOW!!!" he shouted. "Okay my sweet, go to sleep and I will have Alice clean out your room fro you."

"But why can't I do it?"

"First, it would take to long. And second that means if you aren't done we will live without it. Then Alice will take you shopping, which from what I heard, you hate it. Now, no more talking. I want you to sleep." With that, he picked me up, and I held on to him very tight. He set me down on my bed. He put my lavender covers over me. Then he went to the other side.

He got on my bed and laid next to me. "Edward, were you the one kissing me when I went to sleep?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Um…Yes." He sounded uncertain.

"Well you missed." I said.

"I missed?" he asked.

"Because who ever that great kisser was, I wanted to kiss him back." I said. I looked at him. He was smiling.

"Good." He took my head in his huge hands, and leaned in. And our lips touched. And I was in heaven, right smack in the middle of hell.

_**I hoped you liked it. I am in love with a new series called Sweep. I just finished it. And boy is it the most amazing ever. It comes in second after twilight. Or tied for first…**_

_**kittypower**_


	8. auther's note

_**Hey guys this is not a new chap. But read.**_

_**I guess the last chapter I wrote wasn't as good as the others. So I will rewrite it, and post it as soon as I can. I love reviews but you don't have to review the last chapter, because it was lame. And I had a lot of things on mind. So I am sorry for the lamest chapter in history. So I will update with a new chapter fast.**_

_**Love,**_

_**kittypower**__****_


	9. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

_**Hey guys this is not a new chap. But read.**_

_**i know you guys are going to hate me but i am putting this story on hold until i finish my other one which is called midnight choice... i am also up for ideas of new chapters...please don't hate me...and when i do update this you will be the first to know...**_

**_thanks to all of my readers and my friends for being patient for my storys. again don't be made but i will update soon as i can..._**

_**Love,**_

_**kittypower**__****_


	10. POLL

_**Guys i am so sorry for this but i need u to be honest so go to my poll, and chose which story i should continue with! the polls will be closed at midnight tonight so make sure u vote!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**kittypower:)**_


	11. Chapter 7

Hey guys

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter u have been waiting for!**_

_**Love u all!**_

_**Kittypower :)**_

**Bella's Point of view**

I woke up to the sound of feet stomping every where. And constant yelling about something. "Edward?" I whispered softly. With my eyes still closed I used my hands to try to find him on my bed. "Can you tell them to stop fighting around?" I asked still trying to find him close to me. When my hands caught in something hard and cold they immediately wrapped around my fingers and held on tight with soft lips gently touching my knuckles.

"I am sorry I did try but they refused to stop. Something about a bet." he replied.

"A bet? Do you know what the bet is about?" I asked again. He sighed.

"They were betting on how long it would take us to get together. The girls were betting on last night, while the boys were betting on this morning. Since we got together last night , the girls won and now the boys have to have a make over done on them." by now I was bursting out laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hopefully they decide to take a picture. Then we can black mail them in the future." I said while trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he just held on tighter. "Would you please let go? I want to see Alice and Rose beat up the boys with make-up." I asked still trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"I don't like the way they are acting. They might hurt you if you get to close. I don't want you to get in the middle of it. For your own benefit." he replied.

"I've done this before. Please let go? I promise I won't get in the middle of it." I said with the best puppy dog eyes I could do. He sighed again.

"Alright but don't think that I won't be listening." And with that he let go of me and I ran as fast as I could with out tripping to the door of my room and down the stairs to Alice's room were the boys were tied up and whimpering.

"You stared with out me? I am ashamed in you guys." I said trying to sound mad.

"Oh come on helps us then." said Alice sounding appalled.

"Actually I would rather take the pictures and put them on the wall of shame in stead. Do you mind?" I asked.

"Sure." Was all Rose said.

"Okay then let me go grab a camera and take a few." I ran through the house to find a camera. Then I found one in the kitchen. I walked in the room where the boys were still getting their make up on. For what seemed like the whole world had stopped they were finally done and ready for pictures. I looked at the clock on Alice's night stand and saw that we wasted the whole afternoon for that it was 6:12. What a way to spend the day.

"Okay I have one." I said as I got the camera ready for a picture to be taken. "Hey guys! Say cheese when I count to three, okay? One…Two…Three!" I said as the flash went of telling me that the picture was taken.

"Okay after a few more will have a movie. Alright?" The boys just groaned as the girls were happy and decided to pick out a movie. I took some more goofy pictures as Edward came in to see the boys in their make-up. He started to laugh.

"I was sent in to get Bella, in stead I see to guys who are not only looking like girls, but seem to enjoy it." They just groaned again and sent Edward a death glare.

"Well they should enjoy it. They look rather lovely anyway." I joked while laughing at Edwards's remark. The boys scowled.

"Yes well I think it is time to stop this joke and get ready for the movie don't you think, Bella?" Edward said while untying the boys.

"Yes I think so. Well you guys can shower up and meat us down stairs so we can head to the movies, okay?" I said. I went to my room to grab my purse and jacket and headed down stairs to wait on the boys. We were waiting for what seemed like forever, the boys ran down the stairs and got the keys to Emmett's jeep. Somehow all six of us fit into the five seat vehicle. Of course I was the odd man out and had to sit on Edward's lap, not that I am objecting to anyways.

About thirty minutes later we were at the movies. We all got out and headed towards the ticket both to choose the movie. "Bella," Some one spoke up, "would you like to choose the movie?" I only nodded my head and looked at the list.

"Um…how about…The Dark Knight?" _**(I saw that movie and it was so awesome! I recommend it!)**_ They all looked at each other before agreeing and got the tickets. We all headed towards the theatre.

It was really awesome but I hated the blood and the gore. Since I sat next to Edward I would always put my face in his chest and he would tell me when it was down. Sometime towards the end I slowly closed my eyes and leaned against Edward.

Then the next thing I knew I was heading toward the car in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me as he placed me on his lap in the car.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." he whispered.

"No its okay" I said softly as I placed my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I had a peaceful night with out any night mares. And it was all because of Edward.


	12. Chapter 8

_**I know I haven't really written anything for this story, climax wise anyways. But I am ending it for a purpose. That purpose is that I know I can't write even though I try to it does not work out. I would have put more drama in it, like James coming and killing her, but I wish not to write anymore. So with out further a due. Here is the finale chapter to Dreaming. Enjoy!**_

_**Love, **_

_**KIttypower**_

**Bella's point of view (few years later):**

For the past years, our relationship has grown. He proposed last year. Of course anyone who didn't expect it would have been crazy. I accepted, and Alice being the loving sister every one loves was planning it with out any help with out me. I didn't mind her doing this. But I did have to have something though. A little representation.

While looking for things in the attic I cam across some beautiful diamond hair clips, and a vintage veil. And it turned out to be my own biological mother. They were very beautiful like they were made for a special occasion. And they did.

It was just me in my room staring at myself when a soft knock came at the door. I turned around to see Carlisle, the man who he and his wife took me in and raised me for this perfect moment. The moment where it would last forever. The moment where my life really begins.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I took a last glance at the mirror.

I saw my face with little blush was. My brown hair in curls looping down to my rips, with the diamond clips holding some hair away from my face. The veil was held in between the clips and my hair. I looked more down. The white satin strapless dress came down to my toes, and it was flowy. The open toed low raise shoes were my style and comfortable.

Then I looked at him and put on a smile and nodded. He put his arm out and I gripped it, and held it. We walked slowly down the antique stairs. Then we were outside and I saw Edward with a pleasant smile on his face.

The ceremony was short while Emmett was the Minster. And he kept a straight face too. It was just the family. We got photos done to last a life time.

That night we were lying in bed. I was looking at him as he was to me. "Bella?" I looked at him. "Do you want to be changed?" I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe not tonight by sometime in the near future." I replied.

"Alright we will wait until you're ready. Sleep my love, my wife, my every thing."

So maybe this was heaven, of hell I didn't care. I still took it. He was singing my lullaby as I drifted to sleep in the arms that will be here for my forever.

_**I am not going to make a sequel. I loved each review. I know this is short but it is the end to a perfect begging.**_

_**Love,**_

_**kittypower**_


End file.
